


Illustration for Dear John

by procoffeinating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, army!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: An illustration commissionned for chapter 48-49 of "Dear John", the boys are having a picninc in the surprisngly nice scenery of a desert;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880677) by [BloodSeiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu), [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/FourCornersHolmes), [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni). 



.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
